<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Benefits of Loving a Telepath by ClarkeStetler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758708">Benefits of Loving a Telepath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeStetler/pseuds/ClarkeStetler'>ClarkeStetler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Charles Xavier, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Mind Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Top Erik Lehnsherr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeStetler/pseuds/ClarkeStetler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lensherr has been jailed for his [absolutely copious] crimes, and he misses Charles. Luckily, he happens to be dating one of the strongest telepaths in the world.</p><p>aka</p><p>Charles and Erik have sex in their minds bc Charles can do that shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Benefits of Loving a Telepath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik Lensherr glared at the ceiling of his little prison, tugging at the suppression collar that they had snapped on him the very moment he’d been captured. It had been <em>lucky, </em>the drug they’d used to subdue him just enough to make his gift go haywire. The collar used to make him sick, but the nausea had abated eventually. Now, he was just irritated and angry that he was trapped here without his gifts and his freedom.</p><p>More importantly, though, he was without Charles Xavier.</p><p>Charles. Erik closed his eyes, mentally running his fingers over the telepath that he knew so well, the gorgeous man all pale skin and giant eyes and wild, untameable curls. Perfection. Erik felt a small smile cross his face as he replayed the sound of Charles’ laughter, the way the beautiful blue of his eyes warmed and softened when he smiled, the feeling of making the normally eloquent professor lose his train of thought entirely and just dissolve into soft moans and cries.</p><p>God, he missed him.</p><p><em>Erik? </em>A brush against his mind, as familiar as his own gift, and Erik opened his eyes and smiled, standing as his cell disappeared in a way that he recognized, a library taking shape around him. This was Charles’ way of pulling him into his own mind, of giving Erik a little bit of freedom. Erik looked around the library and shook his head, his smile widening. They had spent a lot of time in this library when they were younger and had just started dating.</p><p>“Hello, darling.” Charles gave him a smile, searching his face, and for a moment Erik couldn’t breathe. His lover was wearing an oversized sweater that had definitely belonged to Erik, his normal gray trousers and dress pants, his hair wild, his smile warm and soft, and his perfection actually <em>hurt </em>for a moment. Erik had missed him so much. “You were calling to me,” Charles continued, stepping forward.</p><p>“I was?” Erik took the last step to close the distance and kissed him warmly. Charles was a strong enough telepath that even though they were thousands of miles away from each other, Erik could feel the texture of Charles’ sweater, the way his hair curled around Erik’s fingers, the way his lips parted to allow Erik to kiss him as deeply as he wanted, the warmth of his body pressed up against him. That was just how strong and incredible his telepath was.</p><p>He hadn’t meant to do more than kiss him, really. He wanted to talk to Charles, to see how things were going with him at the school, to ensure that everyone was safe, to see if Charles was happy and taken care of, if he was sleeping okay. Charles could barely be trusted to take care of himself on a regular basis, and with the stress of the trials and Erik being gone, losing a mentor for the students… Erik was concerned that Charles wasn’t taking care of himself in the slightest and everyone was too nervous to say anything about it.</p><p>But at the touch of their lips together, need blew through him like wildfire and he found himself pushing his lover back against the bookshelf behind them, gripping his hips and kissing him like he had to do so to breathe, like Charles was like oxygen and Erik was drowning.</p><p>Often, he did in fact feel that way.</p><p>Charles kissed him back just as passionately, grasping Erik’s shoulders and wrapping his legs around Erik’s waist. Clearly he had no problem with this particular turn of events, and Erik broke the kiss to bite and suck his way down Charles’ neck, eliciting a happy little whimper from his telepath.</p><p>“I missed you,” Charles breathed as Erik shoved his shirt up and off him, baring all the pale, freckled skin that he had mapped with fingers and teeth and tongue a thousand times. Erik pinned Charles’ hands above his head with one hand, grinding his hips into the other man, and Charles moaned, tilting his head back into the books. “God, Erik.”</p><p>“I missed you,” Erik whispered against his skin, keeping Charles’ hands above his head and pressing himself into the cradle of the slender man’s hips, biting a love mark into being on his shoulder as Charles whimpered, his hips moving desperately against his lover. Erik prayed that the mark would become physical, that Charles would somehow manifest a sign of how much Erik wanted him and needed him. “God, you’re so beautiful. I missed you so much.”</p><p>Charles made a needy sound, tossing his head back again as Erik slid his free hand between them, slipping his fingers into Charles’ trousers and wrapping his fingers around his cock. The telepath whined, thrusting into his hand, and Erik lifted him and laid him down on the nearest table, pulling off the shorter man’s pants.</p><p>Charles panted, eyes wide and dark with need, hair in disarray. Erik had never seen anything as erotic as Charles when he was this turned on. “I need you,” he said sharply, accent thick. “Right now, Erik.”</p><p>“My pleasure,” Erik purred, and pulled out the bottle of lube from the bottle in his pocket, where it always was when they did this, and buried his hands between Charles’ legs, sliding his fingers into the slim man and flexing them.</p><p>Charles reacted immediately, his back arching and eyes closing as his mouth fell open. Erik grinned as he moved his fingers inside him, watching the pleasure flow across the telepath’s face as he moaned and cried out, gasping Erik’s name, the most beautiful thing in the world. Watching him get overwhelmed by sensation and need was so gorgeous, his hair getting more and more wild, intelligent eyes hazed with want and need, cultured voice roughening.</p><p>There was nothing that made Erik feel more powerful than reducing someone like Charles Xavier into an incoherent mess of flushes and moans and blown pupils.</p><p>Charles whimpered, his hips moving desperately for more pressure. Erik pushed his own pants down with one hand, the fingers of the other still working inside his telepath, and slicked his own length before slamming into him. Charles arched up against him, his whimper turning into a cry, and Erik moved inside him, every thrust angled in the way that he’d learned through the last few years they’d been together, to hit just the right spot that always made Charles go crazy.</p><p>Charles was so beautifully incoherent, the connection between them flooded with flashes of sensation and heat and <em>want, </em>fragments of thought and feeling. And that made <em>Erik</em> go crazy every time; the connection, the heat, the way he could <em>feel </em>how every motion of his made Charles’ entire body light up in sensation. “Oh God, Erik, please don’t stop,” the telepath whimpered as Erik pulled out of him.</p><p>“Hush,” Erik soothed, biting his ear and flipping him over. Charles huffed out a laugh and Erik pulled the professor’s arms back behind his back. Charles’ watch helpfully provided what he needed, and in moments, Charles was more or less handcuffed with his wrists resting against the small of his back.</p><p>Charles’ breathing came a little quicker, settling his feet on the floor, and pulled experimentally on the restraint. It held and the heat in the mental bond ratcheted up a few degrees. <em>Erik, I need you to fuck me. Please, I need you right now.</em>Even his mental voice was hoarse and rough with need.</p><p>“You have <em>no </em>idea how sexy you are right now, bound up and begging, all turned on for me,” Erik growled, running his lips up the telepath’s spine, pressing his cock against Charles’ entrance, not yet pushing inside, and Charles whined, moving back against him needily. “No, <em>liebe,” </em>Erik murmured, biting down on Charles’ shoulder, grasping his hips. “Delayed gratification is good for you.”</p><p>“I will do something terrible to your beer if you don’t- <em>oh god yes,” </em>Charles hissed, his beautiful posh voice distorted by a moan as Erik pushed into him slowly, drawing out the motion as he dug his fingers into the slender hips.</p><p>Erik was more or less done playing by that point- the sounds that Charles made as Erik hit just the right angle, scraping over just the right nerves, made him certain that he wouldn’t be able to draw it out much longer anyway without pulling out of him. And he wasn’t interested in that right now.</p><p>So Erik thrust into his telepath, growling his name as Charles tightened around him, burying his face in the table with a broken cry, his entire body shivering and shuddering with the sheer amount of sensation that Erik was creating. Their bond was filled with heat like lightning, jagged pieces of sensation and thought. Erik changed to deeper, longer thrusts and picked up the pace, watching the bond as it shimmered with pleasure.</p><p>Charles came, arching and pulling hard on the binds as he shouted out his ecstasy. Erik kept moving through his orgasm, drawing it out as long as he could and letting the absolute explosion of color and light and sensation that flooded him from the bond wash over him and spark his own as Charles came down from his high. Erik threw his head back, his fingers tightening on Charles’ hips as he moaned, everything fuzzing out pleasantly as the pleasure-pain of his own orgasm overwhelmed him for a few moments.</p><p>A minute or two later found them curled together on a bed that definitely hadn’t been there earlier but was definitely better for cuddling than a library table or carpet. Charles had mentally moved them to their room at the Institute, Erik noted sleepily, pulling his lover closer and turning his face into the slender man’s hair, waving a hand so his watch became a watch again and Charles’ hands were free. “I missed you,” Erik murmured with a smile. “I missed this place. I miss beating you in chess.”</p><p>“Excuse me.” Charles snorted, but sounded close to sleep too, curling into Erik’s chest, “I win just as much as you do. But I miss you, too. So much.” His fingers skimmed over Erik’s skin slowly. “Maybe I’ll start pulling you here, at night. So you don’t have to sleep alone. I don’t like sleeping alone.”</p><p>Erik closed his eyes, smiling and hugging Charles against him. “That sounds good, <em>liebe. </em>I love you.”</p><p>A wash of warmth and love and happiness came from his telepath as he fell asleep, and even when Erik woke the next morning back in his cell, alone, it wasn’t enough to dampen the absolute and complete peace that had descended on him at that moment.</p><p>He would get out of here, eventually, and Charles would never sleep alone again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's something about mindsex that is just so attractive to me. In my head, if Charles couldn't physically visit, he wouldn't let that stop him from being with Erik in whatever way he could, because they love each other so deeply.</p><p>PS: I write full-length fics w/ my bestie, most of them Cherik. Go ahead and check it out!</p><p>Come say hi or ask questions on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/clarkestetler">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>